Kai Motomiya
|- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Winnings | style="vertical-align: top; "|$202,200.00 |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center; background-color:orange; color: rgb(0,0,0); "|Season 1:Indonesia |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Coach | style="vertical-align: top; "|Tyler Ridgeway |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Placing | style="vertical-align: top; "|Runner Up |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Team Challenges Won | style="vertical-align: top; "|4 |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Individual Challenges Won | style="vertical-align: top; "|1 |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Times In The Bottom Two | style="vertical-align: top; "|0 times |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Days Lasted | style="vertical-align: top; "|39 |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Teams | style="vertical-align: top; "| |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Winnings | style="vertical-align: top; "|$100,000.00 |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center; background-color:orange; color: rgb(0,0,0); "|Season 10:Winners Vs. Runner Ups |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Coach | style="vertical-align: top; "|Zane Victor |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Placing | style="vertical-align: top; "|Runner Up |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Team Challenges Won | style="vertical-align: top; "|8 |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Individual Challenges Won | style="vertical-align: top; "|0 |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Votes Received | style="vertical-align: top; "|1 |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Days Lasted | style="vertical-align: top; "|39 |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Teams | style="vertical-align: top; "| |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Winnings | style="vertical-align: top; "|$100,000.00 |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center; background-color:orange; color: rgb(0,0,0); "|Season 20:All Stars |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Coach | style="vertical-align: top; "|NONE |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Placing | style="vertical-align: top; "|15th |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Team Challenges Won | style="vertical-align: top; "|4 |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Individual Challenges Won | style="vertical-align: top; "|0 |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Times In The Bottom Two | style="vertical-align: top; "|0 times |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Days Lasted | style="vertical-align: top; "|21 |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Teams | style="vertical-align: top; "| |- ! scope="row" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "|Winnings | style="vertical-align: top; "|$2,200.00 |} Kai Motomiya is the younger brother of HOD3 roomie & HOD Challenge competitor, Kari Motomiya. He's originally from Attack Of The Rookies:Indonesia, where he placed second. He returned in Attack Of The Rookies:Winners Vs. Runner Ups, where he placed second once again & Attack Of The Rookies:All Stars, where he placed 15th. Attack Of The Rookies:Indonesia Kai was chosen to be on the orange team, Maluku, by Tyler Ridgeway. His teammates were Ashley Rivers, Kara Green & Terry Heathers, from Rookies Vs. Veterans 3. Maluku showed to be a strong force in challenges, winning the first challenge and being the team that went the longest without losing. Morale of the team was always up, but the teams started to split in half when Kara & Kai started a relationship and the friendship between Ashley & Terry grew. On Day 13, the teams were mixed up and Kara was sent to Sumatra, leaving Kai, Ashley & Terry left on Maluku. Two days later, Maluku lost their first team challenge and Terry had been sent home. Kai & Kara decided to form a closer alliance Ashley, Shane Green and Esther Wills. Because of Kai's closer bond with Ashley, they got Maluku two more wins. On Day 25, the four teams merged into the pink team, Sunda. Kai made a stronger alliance with Ashley, Kara & Shane & Esther and they agreed to be the final five. However he made another alliance with Ashley & Kara to make it all Maluku members at the end. Kai won the second challenge decided to go along with his alliances of Ashley & Kara and Shane & Esther and put up Brittani & Rebecca, which Brittani was eliminated, which in turn eliminated Kassandra from the competition. He managed to avoid elimination for the next 9 days and four eliminations until it was only Ashley, Kara and himself remaining. The next day was final challenge and Ashley won by a score of 12-9-3. Kai scored 9, making him the runner up for the season. Attack Of The Rookies:Winners Vs. Runner Ups Kai arrived in Santa Domingo on Cigua, which was the team that consisted of all winners and the coach was Zane Victor, from HOD5: Hollywood. Ashley tried to rekindle her old alliance with Kai, hoping that would get her in good with the Runner Ups. Her plan was found out however, after Miguel & Morgan over heard her. They convince the other guys that she should be the first one voted out. Bayahibe lost both the advantage and immunity challenges, meaning one of the them would be voted out. Miguel tells Ashley that Jon should go because he's the physically weakest. Ashley voted out Jon and everyone else voted for her and she was voted out & blindsided by a vote of 8-1. Kai then began to get worried because the one person he knew he could trust had been eliminated from the game. Cigua loses the next adavantage and immunity challenges, leaving Kai worried about his stance in the game. He then formed an alliance with Lucas, Neveah and Julian. The four of them had a difference of opinion on who to vote who because Kai & Lucas voted for Fatima & Neveah and Julian voted for DaJuan. In the end, DaJuan was sent home. Kai then decided to invite Fatima & Aundrea into their alliance in order to have the numbers. They won both challenges and were safe and Kai made sure that his alliances were solidified. They lost the next two challenges and his alliance came together and voted off Harrison by a vote of 7-1. On Day 13, the teams switched up. The new Bayahibe became Alicia, Jon, Donovan, Giovanni, Morgan & Gage. The Cigua became Kai, Lucas, Fatima, Lachlan, Aundrea, Neveah, Miguel & Julian. They lost both challenges and Cigua faced their first elimination as a merged team. Lachlan was seen to be the biggest threat and the runner ups wanted to get the winners off first and he was eliminated by a vote of 5-2. Kai & Neveah saw that Fatima & Aundrea were weak and they consulted Julian & Lucas and the four of them decided to replace the two of them with Miguel and vote off the weak links. Cigua lost three out of four of the next challenges and Fatima & Aundrea were sent home. Kai told his alliance that if they lost again, Miguel would have to go in order to make sure they didn't lose anymore Runner Ups. They lost once again and voted Miguel out of the game. The next day, they won the last two team challenges and were immune and they formed a pack with the other Runner Ups that they would stick together and get the winners out. On Day 26, the teams merged into the red team, Duarte. The Runner Ups joined forces and in the first three votes took out major targets Jon, Donovan & Giovanni, leaving Morgan & Gage to be the only winners left in the game. Morgan & Gage devised a plan to get themselves to the final two by manipulating Kai & Lucas into thinking Julian & Neveah were bigger threats than them and meanwhile, Gage was making closer alliances with Kai & Lucas to ensure himself in the final three. The first part of Morgan & Gage's plan worked and Neveah was blindsided. Julian worried about his standing in the game without Neveah and convinced Kai & Lucas to get Morgan out next and Morgan was the next one out, which opened up the door for Gage to win the final immunity and his way into the final two. Kai & Lucas knew they couldn't beat Julian in a vote and they voted him out. In the last elimination round, the jury chastized Kai & Lucas, while praising Gage for making to the end against all odds. In the end, Kai only gained Alicia's vote and everyone else voted for Gage, making him the winner for a second time by a vote of 6-1-0, with Kai once again coming in second place. Voting History Attack Of The Rookies:All Stars Kai returned once again for All Stars and was on the green team Piandao. His team dominated most of the challenges, almost decimating the white team Huochong. Due to his being a strong, strategic competitor, she was never a target early in the game. He immediately made an alliance with Shane & Ashley, since they were all originally from the same season. However on Day 13, a team switch occured and Ashley, Shane & Kai all ended up on the same team. His alliance took two major blows as Shane was eliminated on Day 18 and Kai was eliminated on Day 21, in a double elimination, along with Stephen, leaving Ashley the last alliance member left in the game. References